


too much in love (to greet the light)

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Even after many years together, Dimitri and Felix still manage to make time for the occasional sleepy morning tryst.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	too much in love (to greet the light)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaemon/gifts).



> Inspired by this absolutely breathtaking and heartwarming [art](https://twitter.com/plaemxn/status/1297176347115245570?s=20) by the amazing [@plaemon](https://twitter.com/plaemon/).
> 
> Written for the Dimilix NSFW Bingo, featuring the prompts old men yaoi and body worship!

As with most mornings, Dimitri is the first to wake. 

It's been nothing but good dreams of late, a smile on his face even as he stirs, eyes opening only for his gaze to fall upon the man sleeping at his side, sunlight casting patterns on them both as the morning light filters through the curtains. 

They've all been good mornings, too. 

The smile on Dimitri's face widens as he takes in the sight before him, the peaceful look on his lover's face seeming to brighten up the whole room. 

"Mm," Felix says, and Dimitri tries to decide if it's sufficient proof of his being awake to start touching him, eager fingers already itching to interlace with his, to run through his hair and caress his back.

Felix, after all, does not like to be woken up. 

He decides to risk it, Dimitri gently reaching out to brush a stray bit of hair out of his face.

The grumbled response follows almost immediately. "What are you doing?"

"Apologies, beloved," Dimitri says with a chuckle, not an ounce of remorse coloring his words as his smile widens again. "You looked so peaceful sleeping, I could not resist."

"Couldn't resist rousing me from that peaceful sleep?" Grumbling, Felix lets out a soft sound to signal his displeasure as he opens his eyes, the sight of Dimitri beside him seeming to tug at the corners of his mouth even in spite of his annoyance at being woken.

"You're so beautiful."

"And you're ridiculous," Felix says, about to roll out of bed when Dimitri's arm wraps around him and tugs him closer again. 

"Stay. Just a while?"

"We have work to do, you know," Felix grouses, but Dimitri already knows he's won this particular battle, one he's allowed to win almost too often. 

Not that he's complaining, not when Felix's resistance seems to leave his bones, allowing himself to be pulled properly into Dimitri's arms. 

"We always have work to do," Dimitri mutters against his skin, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "Let me spend some time with my husband before you drown me in paperwork."

"The paperwork is necessary." The words come out in another grumble, but there's no heat behind them, Felix's breath slow, even, and blissfully relaxed. 

"Right you are, Felix. But loving you is just as necessary for the well-being of the kingdom."

Felix's laughter makes his chest feel warm, a familiar feeling he's not sure he'll ever tire of. 

"Ridiculous boar. Always so selfish. But I suppose it wouldn't kill me to grant you just this one request."

"Good," Dimitri whispers, flipping Felix onto his back to trail kisses down his chest, slow.

"Ridiculous," Felix mutters again, color tinging his cheeks as he looks away. "Sap."

Dimitri grins, pausing in his path down his chest at the base of his sternum. "If you really want me to act like a sap, I can improve upon my current performance."

"Seiros and Sothis, _no,_ " Felix says, unable to stop a laugh from escaping his throat. 

"My beloved, how I love you, let me count the ways--"

"Goddess, stop before someone hears you. Next time, you're getting a pillow in the face."

Dimitri's deep, rumbling laugh follows easily, joy filling the room as he keeps kissing his way down to Felix's abdomen. "Don't worry. I'll put my mouth to better use than embarrassing you."

" _Good--_ "

The word is cut off by a gasp, Dimitri wrapping his lips around the head of Felix's cock and promptly sinking down, fingers teasing at his hips as he keeps his gaze trained on the beautiful man beneath him, the flush on Felix's cheeks slowly spreading as arousal gets the better of him. His legs part further, fingers twisting into the pillow beneath his head, and Dimitri smiles despite the obstruction of his length in his mouth. 

If he had known twenty, thirty years ago that this sort of happiness would be waiting for him on the other side of the war, that he'd get to look forward to a lifetime of sparring together, of lingering kisses and longing touches with his most beloved Felix… 

" _Goddess,_ " Felix says again, the sound coming out more moan than word, Dimitri chuckling as he takes him into his throat. 

"If you don't want me to come right away, you should stop now," Felix mutters, fingers running into Dimitri's hair to urge him up and off of him.

Dimitri hums, licking his lips as he smiles. "And if I wanted to taste you?"

"Then I hope you're not looking for an encore, old man. We're not in our twenties anymore."

He's right about that, the thought widening his smile all the same, Dimitri stealing one last kiss from the side of his cock. "Is it so bad to want to worship my husband?"

Grumbling, Felix tugs him up to his side to pull him into a kiss, soft and reverent. "Horrible," he mutters against his lips, Dimitri laughing again. 

"I will never tire of it."

"Well, I'd much rather you make good use of this free time you've decided we have and fuck me."

"My advisor has approved it, hasn't he?" Stealing another kiss from Felix's lips, Dimitri draws back to wet two fingers in his mouth before slipping them between his legs, one digit sliding inside with practiced ease. 

"That he has." Felix lets out a sigh, contentment coloring his features. "Two."

Dimitri chuckles, adding a second finger just as easily as the first. "As you wish."

"We've done this enough times, you should know by now that I-- _ah--!_ "

"What was that?" His grin is affectionate as he leans in to press a kiss to the tip of Felix's nose, his fingers curling inside of him. He knows how to make Felix gasp and moan by now, his every sound of pleasure mapped out with him as his cartographer, determined to learn every touch, every pattern upon the curves and valleys of his skin that makes him shiver. 

Their lines may have softened over the years, but they're no less breathtaking, at least not on Felix.

"I wonder how many more ways I can learn that will gift me with that sound from you."

"Like you wouldn't just prefer to stick to your old tricks and habits," Felix mutters, another gasp leaving him. "Three."

"I'm an old dog now, am I?"

"Fuck," Felix gasps, smiling despite himself even as his hips arch up, cock twitching. "Old man, too. Don't forget that one."

"No older than you." Leaning in to kiss his cheek, Dimitri smiles, slowly starting to fuck him with all three fingers. 

Squirming away from his gaze, Felix tucks his head into the crook of Dimitri's neck to hide as he curls all three fingers inside of him. "So much older," he mutters, fighting to hold in the moan rather obviously threatening to spill out. "Two whole months. You're practically made of crow's feet by now."

"Oh, of course," Dimitri laughs, pressing a kiss into Felix's hair. "Forgive me, I hadn't realized you had married a geriatric old man."

"Grandpa," Felix mutters, gasping in the next moment as his hand shoots out to still Dimitri's wrist. "Stop, I'll come."

"Already?"

That earns him a light smack on his arm, which is fair enough, another chuckle spilling out of him. 

"Just fuck me, old man."

"Gladly." Drawing his fingers free, Dimitri disentangles himself from Felix's body just long enough to grab a well-used, almost empty bottle of oil, using the remainder of it to slick up his cock. "You are beautiful," he says again, his gaze falling upon Felix once more, legs spread, body flush with arousal.

"It's almost like you want me to shove a pillow in your face while you stick your dick in me."

"Beautiful," he says again as he situates himself between Felix's legs, tossing his own pillow off the bed just in case. 

Not that Felix was reaching for it. Instead, he reaches for Dimitri, pulling him in close to kiss as he slides his cock into him, slow. 

"You don't have to go that easy on me," Felix whispers, sneaking more kisses, soft and lingering, even after drawing back. "I can take it."

"Is it so wrong that I wish to make love to my husband? Prolong this moment he's allowing me before we go back to drowning in paperwork?"

"Yes," Felix says, but he doesn't look even remotely chagrined. Instead, he wraps his legs around Dimitri's waist, his arms winding their way around his neck, foreheads together. 

"Mm. Then I'm afraid you'll just have to forgive me, just this once." 

He rocks into him gently, softly, shifting the angle of his hips until soft, breathy pants escape Felix with each and every thrust into him. It's nice. 

They've danced this dance enough times that both of them know every step by heart, a well-practiced routine that nevertheless never seems to get old. Not when he can admire Felix's face anew with every time they repeat the steps, memory never comparable to the real thing before him. 

He's always been utterly lovely, but never more so than when he's like this, wrapped around him and wholly honest despite his best efforts not to give away how he feels. 

"You always take me so well, Felix-- my Felix--"

"After this long of taking your cock, I'd hope to be-- _ah--_ good at it--"

Reaching down to wrap his hand around his cock, Dimitri shudders. If he was close before--

"I won't last if you do that, boar," Felix hisses, Dimitri pressing another kiss to his lips. 

"As if I'm any better. But-- I daresay I've made you wait long enough." 

The reassurance seems sufficient, Dimitri's hand speeding up in time with his thrusts. 

"Love you," he mutters, littering kiss after kiss upon Felix's cheek. "So much, Felix--"

"Mm--"

He feels the clenching around his cock before the twitching of his cock registers with him, Felix spilling himself over his chest only for Dimitri to follow him, his body practically begging him to. 

Not that he would ever think to deny it.

They ride out the aftershocks of their orgasm together, Dimitri only slowly easing the pace of his hand and his cock before settling entirely. From there, it's just as much well-practiced routine for him to maneuver onto his side to avoid crushing him, Felix held safe in his arms, their bodies still joined.

"Love you, too," Felix mutters, barely audible and yet more than enough to make Dimitri smile impossibly wide. 

"You don't have to say it, Felix. I know. I see it in your every action and hear it in every word."

"Especially when I tell you to shut up and stop being a sap?"

Dimitri laughs, nodding. "Especially then."

"Good. I hope you never stop." Once more, Felix opts for burying himself in the crook of Dimitri's neck.

"Loving you?" Allowing his fingers to dance over Felix's back, Dimitri shakes his head. "I couldn't possibly."

"Putting up with me."

Pulling back to reveal Felix's face to him once more, he smiles, fingers tracing the corners of his eyes. Even if they make him as much an old man as he is, he can't help but love those crow's feet, each line looking to him like a marker of the many happy years they've spent together-- and the many happy years they still have laid out before them. "It's an honor, beloved."

"Embarrassing," Felix mutters, and kisses him all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on twitter [@androugenius](https://twitter.com/androugenius/)!!
> 
> And if you haven't already, go admire lydia's incredible [art](https://twitter.com/plaemxn/status/1297176347115245570?s=20)!!


End file.
